En un día de invierno
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: ¿quien es el que se queda hasta tarde en la escuela? ¿Es un fantasma o sólo alguien que quiere molestar? Tomoyo Daidouji, a diferencia de todos, no tiene interés en ese asunto... pero al parecer el misterioso personaje si tiene interés en ella"


En un día de Invierno

_**" ¿quien es el que se queda hasta tarde en la escuela? ¿Es un fantasma o sólo alguien que quiere molestar? Tomoyo Daidouji, a diferencia de todos, no tiene interés en ese asunto... pero al parecer el misterioso personaje si tiene interés en ella"**_

_-"Dos días de servicio y nada"-_ pensó la joven mientras sacudía lo borradores.

Tomoyo Daidouji miró con fastidio el pasillo, totalmente vacío, esperando que el "aquel tipo" empezara con sus juegos tontos. No vio nada y siguió con su actividad. ¿Por que sería que todo el mundo estaba asustado a tal grado que ya no querían hacer el servicio? Sólo eran sonidos fuertes y una melodía de piano, nada que alguien con ganas de molestar no pudiera hacer. Pero parecía que todos creían que se trataba de un fantasma o algo así y estaban dispuestos a pagarle a cualquiera, y lo que pidiera, con tal de no hacer el servicio. Ella y otra amiga, aficionada a los fantasmas y que por nada del mundo se perdería de comprobar si era verdad, habían sido las únicas que se habían atrevido a quedarse y hacer las actividades de los demás, mismas que habían sido abandonas hacía ya dos semanas, cuando empezó el rumor, muy a pesar de los regaños de los maestros que, al igual que ella, pensaban que eran puras patrañas y que alguien estaba jugando al fantasma... pero como ninguno de ellos tenía pruebas de esa teoría y la creencia de los alumnos de que "los maestros no quieren quedarse sin trabajo" hacía difícil su tarea de convencer y hacer que los todos volvieran a sus actividades e ignoraran a quien fuera el que estuviera ocasionando todo. Confiaban en que pronto lo atraparían y, acabarían de una vez por todas, con el pánico de los alumnos.

-_"bueno, al menos hoy era mi turno"-_ volvió a pensar para darse ánimos-"_y también... el de Sakura. Pobre, se tuvo que ir a casa temprano por que la asustaron... ¡como se atreven a hacerle eso!"-_

Un gesto de enfado a pareció en su rostro mientras recordaba la broma que le habían hecho los alumnos del tercer año a su querida amiga. La habían dejado encerrada en el salón de música, totalmente sola, mientras hacían ruidos y trataban (por que no sabían) de tocar el piano. No faltaba decir que Sakura se asustó de verdad... tanto que llego a la histeria. Afortunadamente, otro alumno de tercer año la había sacado pronto y llevado a casa (N.A: no hace falta decir quien fue) mientras el grupito fue castigado por toda la semana.

Y el visitarla aquella tarde era, precisamente, lo que Tomoyo tenía planeado después de acabar con lo que faltaba, o sea sacudir borradores. Una vez que hubo acabado ya de acomodarlos, se dirigió a su lugar y tomó su cartera.

Mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos, consultó su reloj y se sorprendió al saber que era bastante temprano de lo que aparentaba. La verdad, no tenía por que haberlo hecho... era Invierno y era normal que oscureciera más pronto. Rió por lo bajo y tarareo una canción triunfal... al parecer, el "fantasma" había tenido pereza y, por ese día, no molestaría. Pero cuando bajo las escaleras, se escuchó como algo se caía. El ruido sobresaltó un poco a Tomoyo pero siguió bajando con la misma tranquilidad. Fue entonces cuando una melodía se escuchó por toda la escuela... provenía del salón de música.

-_"así que hoy también..."_-pensó dispuesta a desafiarlo. Y lo hizo. Empezó a cantar de acuerdo a como iba la melodía.

Para tener sólo catorce años, Tomoyo cantaba como toda una profesional. Poseía un hermosa voz, lo malo era que muy pocas veces mostraba esa virtud suya y, de hecho, era la primera vez que cantaba en la escuela... así que el sujeto podría considerarse afortunado por escucharla. Una vez en el primer pisó, cambió sus zapatos y se puso el abrigo, eso si, sin dejar de cantar. Y al llegar a la salida del edificio, la música repentinamente cesó y unos pasos bastante apresurados se escucharon.

La jovencita no dejó que eso tampoco la asustara y con mucha calma caminó hacia la salida definitiva de la escuela. Definitivamente ese "fantasma" necesitaba mejorar su tácticas de susto.

Oo-Oo-Oo

Las nubes de aquel día y el frío que se sentía prometían una nevada grande pero no era excusa suficiente para faltar a clases. Entre clase y clase se hablaban de nuevos rumores del supuesto fantasma y, por supuesto, de la broma que le habían jugado a una alumna de segundo curso que, por cierto, había vuelto a la escuela ese día... un mar de nervios, así la describían. Se sobresaltaba hasta cuando la llamaban y, se decía, que el hermano mayor había enfurecido tanto que ya planeaba el desquite con los que le hicieron eso a su hermanita.

-¿Y como se portó cuando la llevaste a casa, Li-kun?-preguntó Takashi Yamazaki bastante interesado en la historia de su amigo. El maestro de la tercera hora demoraba y un grupo considerable de alumnos habían hecho un circulo para hablar de lo sucedido.

-¿como querías que estuviera?-dijo a modo de respuesta, el aludido-No paraba de llorar y temblaba demasiado... me asustó bastante-

-debió de ser un oportunidad grandiosa para ti, Li. Ella estaba desesperada y seguro te abrazaba como a nadie más en el mundo-comentó otro chico burlándose. Shaoran Li lo miró bastante enojado. Su cara había enrojecido en un segundo- ¿que? Vamos, no negarás que es preciosa-

-¿Y ella esta bien?-preguntó una chica preocupada, ignorando por completo el comentario anterior.-Digo, Has hablado con ella hoy, ¿no?-

-aún no-contestó cansado de ser el centro de atención- pero pienso hacerlo en el receso y...-

-... te le vas a declarar-murmuró el joven, burlando se de nuevo.

-Hiraguizawa, me estas cansando-Shaoran empezaba a perder el control.

-¿enserio? entonces estoy cumpliendo mi misión-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin prestarle atención a la amenaza que representaba hacer enfadar al joven.

-Como sea-intervino Yamazaki tratando de calmar un poco las cosas entre los dos jóvenes- ¿es verdad que el hermano se va a vengar? Oí decir que es todo un mounstro cuando se enfada-

Varias chicas protestaron por el comentario de Yamazaki, la mayoría sabían quien era Touya Kinomoto y, se podía decir, que faltaba poco para que tuviera un club de fans ahí mismo.

-No lo se... pero a mi no me miró con mucha gratitud que digamos. Casi diría que me quería matar ahí mismo-

-¿y que esperabas, Li? El sujeto es muy posesivo con su hermana menor, su preciada hermana menor. Es obvio que no te iba a mirar con buenos ojos más si ella se agarraba desesperadamente de ti. Seguro ya estas en su lista negra- comentó Eriol Hiraguizawa sin poner ya mucha atención en la conversación. Todos los demás siguieron hablando de lo mismo y hasta Shaoran había olvidado que estaba enfado con él.

Y es que había algo que llamaba mucho más su atención y esto, o más bien ella, se encontraba en el pasillo y podía verla por la puerta del salón abierta. Caminaba sin preocupación alguna, con un aire de tranquilidad y autosuficiencia notables. Era preciosa y muy especial. Se había obsesionado con ella desde que la vio por primera vez y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para obtener su cariño... todo.

Segundos después, la profesora Kaho Mizuki entro despreocupadamente pidiendo a todos que se acomodaran en sus lugares.

Oo-Oo-O

El profesor había pescado un resfriado el día anterior y, para que no fuera peor y los alumnos se quedaran sin una semana de clases, había preferido faltar un día. Bueno era mejor desperdiciar un día a una semana.

Era por esa razón que Tomoyo paseaba por los pasillos en busca de un lugar en donde no fuera molestada. Ciertamente había sido un alegría ver que Sakura ya estaba mejor, aunque todavía un poco sobresaltada, y que, con un poco de calma y relajación, dejaría de tener escalofríos a cada rato. Pero ahí acababa lo bueno del día.

Estaba molesta e indignada por lo que había encontrado en su pupitre esa mañana. Una nota... y de aquel sujeto. La felicitaba por su valor y, sobre todo, le alababa su linda voz. Apretó la nota, todavía en su mano, con odio. ¿Quien se creía para burlarse de ella? Pero ahora si estaba dispuesta a todo, no importaba si otra vez se tenía que quedar a hacer el servicio. Miró por la ventana, aún indignada, pensando en como poder vengarse y poder descubrir a ese tipo. Imaginó, con placer, el momento en que ella dijera a todos quien era el imbécil que hacía esos jueguitos tontos y que por su maldita culpa, su amiga estaba en ese estado. Una sonrisa malvada, no muy común en ella, se formó en su rostro. Para que Tomoyo Daidouji, una jovencita de catorce años siempre dulce y tranquila, sonriera de esa manera significaba una cosa: El sujeto estaba en problemas.

De pronto, se sintió observada y buscó con un mirada de curiosidad, cambiando por completo la expresión de maldad que tenía hace unos momentos, a aquel que la miraba. Se encontró con una mirada azul que provenía de un joven que estaba en la misma clase que Shaoran Li, el salvador de su querida amiga. Él le regalo una sonrisa enigmática que provocó que Tomoyo se sonrojara. Nerviosa, le devolvió la sonrisa y, sintiéndose un poco incomoda, huyo lejos de ahí.

Eriol Hiraguizawa se sintió complacido y, revivió en su mente, el momento en que ella se sonrojo.

Oo-Oo-Oo

Ya eran pasadas de las seis y el fastidioso no aparecía. Tomoyo en verdad estaba fastidiada y, sobre todo, enfadada. ¿Así que aquel tipo había resultado ser un cobarde? No lo podía creer... ¿Él le tenía miedo a una mocosa de catorce? O probablemente planeaba otra cosa. Las cosas allá, afuera, empezaban a ponerse un poco feas. El clima había empeorado y era seguro que un tormenta se acercaba. Recargada en la pizarra, la chica suspiró de aburrimiento, estaba dispuesta a irse en quince minutos si al tipo no se le ocurría aparecerse en ese tiempo. Menos mal que Sakura, al enterarse de que de nuevo se quedaría, no había insistido en quedarse y hacerle compañía... se había ido a casa, esos sí, bastante preocupada. Y lo hubiera hecho aún más, si Tomoyo le hubiera dicho lo de la nota. Era mejor así, Sakura de por si tenía los nervios de punta, exponiéndola a una situación así... mejor ni pensarlo.

Un escalofrío, a causa del frío que hacía, recorrió el delicado cuerpo de Tomoyo. Tal vez sería dejarlo por hoy y seguir mañana... eso si, quedaría bien claro que el sujeto ese era un cobarde. Derrotada, cogió su cartera y salió del salón. Pensaba, con decepción, en las muchas cosas que pudo haberle hecho al desgraciado si se hubiera dignado a aparecerse. Ya iba en la mitad de las escaleras, cuando se oyeron ruidos de alguien entrando al salón que ella acababa de abandonar. Hubo un momento de indecisión... ¿Debía dejarle plantado o ir a enfrentarle? No... ya había hecho bastantes cosas como para perdonarle. Así que sin pensar muy bien en lo que haría cuando llegara allá, subió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al salón.

-¡¿Tu?!-

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida. De todos los posibles candidatos, era el que menos se hubiera esperado encontrar. Ahí estaba él, parada en la ventana, que estaba abierta, y la miraba con bastante... ¿tranquilidad? Él que estaba en ese salón era Eriol Hiraguizawa...

-No es lo que tu piensas... -dijo con calma mientras se acercaba a ella. Tomoyo dio tres pasos hacia atrás, aún sorprendida.

- De todos... tú... tú...-La jovencita no encontraba las palabras indicadas para expresar su furia y, más que nada, su decepción. ¿él la había retado? ¿él había sido el culpable de la broma que le hicieron a Sakura? Las pocas veces que lo trató siempre fue amable y con Sakura... como otro hermano mayor (que por cierto, se llevaba bastante bien con él)... ¿Como podía ser él el causante del todo el pánico en la escuela? Tenía las mejores calificaciones, por no decir perfectas, Era popular con las chicas, amable... quizás misterioso y enigmático, pero eso no tenía nada que ver. ¿Por que lo había hecho?

-Escúchame, Daidouji... No es lo que piensas-insistió él, con la misma calma. Tomoyo lo miró fijamente, la mirada de él no estaba perturbada... era tranquila como su actitud pero también le decía que no estaba negando lo que ella suponía de él.

-¡¿Que no es lo que pienso?!-Exclamó Tomoyo indignada, después de unos momentos de indecisión-Hiraguizawa tú... jamás lo creí... ¡pensé que apreciabas a Sakura! Pensé... ¡que tonta fui!-Había olvidado por completo su venganza. Ahora lo que quería era irse de ahí, no quería ver la cara de Eriol Hiraguizawa... con esa molesta tranquilidad. Se dio media vuelta con la intención de marcharse...

-¡Espera!-

Una fuerte brisa fría entró por la ventana, lo que ocasionó que la puerta antes de que Tomoyo pudiera salir de ahí. Desesperada, corrió hacia ella y trató de abrirla. No podía.

-No puede ser, no puede ser-se repetía mientras trataba de abrirla. Lo que menos quería era quedarse con ese al que consideró como un buen compañero. La ventana ya había sido cerrada.

-¿me dejas intentarlo?-preguntó Eriol con amabilidad, Tomoyo no le contestó... no quería hablarle, simplemente se hizo a un lado. Tan desesperada estaba por salir que no le importaba si Hiraguizawa le hacía un favor al abrir la puerta. Después de los intentos fallidos por parte del joven de abrir la puerta se alejó un poco de ella y agregó- Esta cerrada por fuera... Nos hemos quedado encerrados-volteó a ver a su compañera. Esta lo único que hizo fue recargarse en la pared de la impresión-No te preocupes, hay alguien que viene a asegurarse que este bien en el edificio... probablemente llegue a las ocho, no nos queda más que esperar- finalizó con calma.

Tomoyo no podía creerlo... ¿Encerrada con el que hacía esos jueguitos tontos?... ¿por dos horas más?...

Era el peor día de su vida.

Oo-Oo-O

Recargado en la ventana, Eriol volvió a mirar a Tomoyo, que estaba sentada en un rincón. En toda una media hora la chica no había hablado ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver. Entendía que ella estaba enfadada y decepcionada pero las cosas no podían seguir así. Miró por la ventana, el día empeoraba y el salón de clases no era precisamente un lugar caliente. A cada instante se enfriaba más y más... y aún faltaba tiempo para que los sacaran de ahí. Otra vez miró a su compañera y pudo notar que se moría de frío. Claro, ella no traía abrigo y él si. Pero estaba seguro que si se acercaba ella se alejaría... Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hacia donde estaba ella.

Tomoyo pudo sentir como Hiraguizawa se acercaba, pero aún así se negó a mirarlo y, más, a hablarle. Aún se sentía decepcionada de que él hubiera resultado ser el causante de todo... si tan sólo lo hubiera negado... si, si el hubiera negado todo ella le habría creído. ¡Pero no lo negó! Todavía se atrevió a decir que las cosas no parecían ser lo que eran... entonces ¿que? Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle por que lo hizo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para perder su dignidad hablando con él.

-Hará más frío y no pienso dejar que te congeles-le dijo ofreciéndole su abrigo.

Tomoyo vio el abrigo un momento y se atrevió a hablar por primera vez, en todo el rato que llevaba ahí- No lo quiero... prefiero morirme de frío a aceptar algo tuyo-dijo sin mirarlo.

Eriol la miró con paciencia. Si que era pesada cuando se lo proponía. ¡Quien diría que la dulce Tomoyo Daidouji pudiera comportarse de esa manera! Sin duda, ella si era especial. Después de quedarse un momento, pensando en que hacer, decidió sentarse a su lado. Y a Tomoyo eso si que le molestó.

-¿se puede saber por que te sientas aquí? Hay mucho lugar... no te quiero cerca de mí-dijo en tono cortante.

-Si... es verdad-contestó Eriol mirando hacia delante y, después a ella-Pero es mejor si estamos juntos... no se tú, pero yo no me quiero morir congelado-

-¡Haz lo que quieras pues!-exclamó Tomoyo.

Quedaron un momento en silencio.-seguro te preguntas por que hice esto, ¿verdad?-Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo considerable por no voltear. Había dado en el clavo-Todo empezó como un juego... a decir verdad, nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto. Eso comprueba que la gente es muy supersticiosa...-

Eso si le molestó a ella-¡¿Te parece un juego lo que le hicieron a Sakura?!- le gritó y, por primera vez en ese tiempo, lo miró a los ojos- ¡por tu culpa le jugaron esa broma! ¡tu sabías que ella tenía miedo y aún así...! ¡aún así seguiste con esto! y no sólo eso... ¡te burlaste de mí! creí... no... ¡pensé que eras nuestro amigo!-

Eriol puso mucha atención en lo que Tomoyo le decía, aún no perdía la calma como ya lo había hecho ella.

-¡No puedo creer! ¡¿aún así tienes el valor de verme a los ojos?! ¿Todo esto fue un maldito juego?- Gritaba Tomoyo, que ya se había puesto de pie y daba vueltas. Ahora si que estaba Indignada y su decepción crecía a cada momento. Para él había sido un juego... ¡un maldito juego! Empezaba a sentirse con ganas de echarse a llorar, pero no le daría ese gusto... En cuanto saliera de ese lugar... se las vería con ella. ¡Todo el mundo iba a enterarse que Eriol Hiraguizawa había sido el gracioso que jugaba al fantasma! ¡Todos!

Y antes de que pudiera seguir reclamándole, Eriol se puso de pie, también, y con rapidez la arrinconó e la pared-Se como te sientes Daidouji...-dijo pacientemente mientras esta lo miraba con desafío-No tengo ninguna excusa, lo sé... y aún así pienso dejar que me delates. Sin embargo, no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de mí. Es verdad que todo fue un juego... pero jamás espere que le hicieran eso a Sakura, nunca me lo voy a perdonar. Si esto te consuela, puedo decirte que ella ya lo sabe...-Tomoyo abrió los ojos de sorpresa-si... ella y Li. Son los únicos que lo saben y eso por que yo se los dije hoy. Pensé que ella me odiaría pero fue todo lo contrario... me perdonó...-

-Sakura... Sakura es capaz de sentir odio por alguien...-murmuró Tomoyo bajando la mirada.

-Es un ángel y siempre me sentiré culpable de que yo haya sido el causante de que sus nervios casi dejaran de existir... En cuanto a lo de retarte, no esperaba que lo interpretaras de esa forma-la voz de Eriol sonaba sincera y Tomoyo empezaba a creer todo lo que le decía.- no esperaba que Sakura me perdonara y... no espero que tu lo hagas-

-¿en verdad fue todo un juego?-preguntó Tomoyo mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos ya mostraban furia sino tristeza.

-hay... hay otra cosa-contestó Eriol apartándose de Ella y dándole la espalda. Tomoyo lo miró confundida ¿que más había? ¿que otra razón había?

- No hay necesidad de que me la digas... mejor déjalo así- murmuró Tomoyo sin moverse- y si Sakura, que fue la más dañada, te perdonó... yo... también. Aunque no terminó de entender por que lo hiciste-

-¿No te has dado cuenta acaso?-preguntó Eriol.

-¿De... ?-pero no pudo terminar. Eriol se volteo y volvió a arrinconarla contra la pared. La distancia entre los dos era mínima. Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, la mirada del joven había cambiado. De una tranquilidad y calma absolutas paso a una decidida e impaciente.

-te dije que todo había empezado como un juego- dijo con una impaciencia no común en él, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Tomoyo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se pusiera más nerviosa- Pero estos últimos días dejaron de serlo... Eras una de los pocos que no se asustaban ni creían que fuera un fantasma... Cuando me di cuenta, supe que podía usar esto para hacértelo ver. La nota de esta mañana no era para retarte... era para ver si te dabas cuenta, pero me equivoqué. Inmediatamente lo tomaste mal...-

-¿De que hablas? ¿de que no me di cuenta?-preguntó Tomoyo bastante confundida y sorprendida, ¿a donde quería llegar Hiraguizawa?

-De que me tienes fascinado...- Si Tomoyo pensó que no podía estar más sorprendida, se equivocó... eso no lo esperaba- Nadie me había interesado tanto como tú... Eras, y todavía sigues siendo, mi obsesión. Me gustas, te quiero... te amo... puedes tomarlo de esa manera-hizo una pausa esperando que ella dijera algo pero como aún no salía de su sorpresa, decidió seguir-Eres diferente a todas las que he conocido... eres especial-

Para Eriol fue como quitarse un peso de encima y, después de haber acabado, recuperó su habitual paciencia y se alejó de Tomoyo. Había tenido razón, ella jamás se dio cuenta de como la miraba ni de lo que él sentía por ella; a pesar que desde que la vio por primera vez en los pasillos le dejo encantado y, desde entonces, había admitido su enamoramiento hacia ella, convirtiéndola en una obsesión y en una fascinación;... pero al menos se lo había dicho. Y aunque había sido bastante distraída... eso era un encanto más a su larga lista de ellos que él adoraba.

Tomoyo, mientras tanto, trataba de procesar todo lo que Hiraguizawa le había dicho. Él estaba enamorado de ella y no se había dado cuenta... no, si se había dado cuenta, aquella mañana... en la mirada que le había dirigido estaba claramente visible pero ella no quiso verlo... ¿como debería tomarlo? Hace unos momentos lo odiaba y ¿ahora? ¿lo seguía odiando? No... ya lo había perdonado y, extrañamente, volvía a sentir simpatía hacia él, pero la simpatía no era lo mismo que estar enamorada... La pregunta clave era si lo quería o no. Aún así, quería estar segura de algo-Hiraguizawa... Aún sabiendo que estaba tan enojada y que podía delatarte, ¿Te arriesgaste sólo para decirme esto?-

-¿Puedes dudarlo?-contestó Eriol, mientras se volvía a acercar. Se quitó, de nuevo, el abrigo y se lo puso a ella, ruborizada, que no opuso resistencia-No hace falta que des una respuesta... Puedo entender que te sientes decepcionada, aún, y que confesándote todo perdí tu confianza... ya lo sabía, así que no te sientas mal si no puedes responderme... lo entiendo-le dirigió una mirada llena de comprensión y le regalo una sonrisa. Una vez que hizo eso, caminó hacia la ventana.

De verdad que no esperaba una respuesta y, mucho menos, un sí. Simplemente se contentaba con haberle dicho a Tomoyo Daidouji que la quería.

Oo-Oo-Oo

Faltaba poco para que la persona viniera y, por fin, los sacara del salón. Afuera ya había empezado a caer nieve y unas cuantas ráfagas de viento se hacían notables haciendo ver que la tormenta estaba por caer. Tomoyo, todavía turbada por la confesión de Eriol, bostezó y miró a su compañero, que estaba ocupado viendo como iban las cosas allá afuera. Ahora que lo veía mejor, si que era guapo... movió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos. Ya era la tercera vez en diez minutos que lo hacía. Quizás el saber que Eriol la quería, le hacía pensar en todas aquellas cosas no tan absurdas.

_-"¡Si es guapo!"-_pensó mientras lo volvía a ver mientras sonría avergonzada. Ya no estaba enojada con él, toda la decepción había ido remplazada por un sentimiento de alegría y Sus ganas de vengarse habían desaparecido hace mucho. Verdaderamente lo había perdonado y no tenía las más mínimas intenciones de delatarlo. Un error lo cometía cualquiera y Eriol Hiraguizawa no era la excepción. Un extraño sentimiento le hacía ver que todo marcharía bien de ahora en adelante ¿que sentimiento sería? ¡Que tonta! ¿aún lo preguntaba? Sonrío al darse cuenta de que estaba volviendo a cometer el mismo error que antes y no quería... esta vez no.

-_"esto no esta bien... ni se apresura... o si no llega, tendremos que pasar la noche aquí"_-pensó Eriol, ajeno a lo que Tomoyo había descubierto. La Tormenta empezaba ya a desatarse y, seguramente, la persona no vendría. No le preocupaba pasar la noche en el salón de clases, de todos modos en su casa no había nadie, se preocupaba por Tomoyo. Tal vez por ella si se preocuparían y no estaba seguro de si ella aguantaría una noche ahí. El podía, pero ella era un jovencita y frágil...

-Estas muy pensativo-Era Tomoyo que se había puesto a su lado.

-He pensado que la tormenta puede provocar que no venga... tal vez tengamos que pasar la noche aquí. Por mi no hay problema... pero tu...-comentó Eriol sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

-Estaré bien-dijo con decisión. Dudó un poco si debía o no hacerlo pero, al final, lo hizo. Lo tomó del brazo. Esto hizo que el joven la volteara a ver con algo de sorpresa-por que... estas conmigo-agregó dándole un sonrisa tímida.

-entonces no la pasaré mal-comentó Eriol sonriendo. En verdad le había gustado que Tomoyo se hubiera acercado a él por su propia voluntad.

-Quería decirte que en verdad te perdono y que lamento haberme portado así contigo, no se que me paso, estaba tan enojada y decepcionada...-murmuró Tomoyo mirando hacia abajo- y sobre lo que me dijiste hace rato...-

-¿Hay algo interesante en el piso?-la interrumpió Eriol sonriendo- yo también me quiero entretener-

-¡No es eso!-exclamó Tomoyo levantando el rostro, totalmente rojo-Es que tú... me... no.. yo...te...-

Una ráfaga golpeo el vidrio de la ventana, fue lo único que se escuchó.

Tomoyo parpadeo un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos. Antes de que pudiera darle un respuesta a Eriol, este se había impacientado y le había dado su primer beso. Después de unos segundos, eternidades para ellos, se separaron. Eriol se veía bastante tranquilo pero Tomoyo no. Estaba bastante acalorada y apenada por lo que acababa de suceder y eso que el beso no había sido cosa de otro mundo... había sido uno muy inocente. Sin embargo, el joven no se conformó sólo con darle un beso y la abrazó.

-no pensé que me darías una respuesta tan rápido y menos una positiva-

Tomoyo no contestó nada y hundió su cara en el pecho de él. Estaba tibio y eso que él no traía el abrigo. -¿que pasara ahora?-preguntó después de un rato.

-Probablemente, y a partir de ahora, llegaremos cogidos de la mano... el fin de semana haremos algo juntos, te daré regalos tontos y cartas cursis, y tú me harás el almuerzo y tejeras un bufanda...-contestó Eriol con sarcasmo mientras la admiraba.

-¡Me encantará eso!-exclamó Tomoyo sonriéndole-pero de la bufanda no estoy segura, ¿cual es tu color favorito?-

-El que tu quieras-murmuró antes de hacer la insinuación de que volvería a besarla... o, al menos, eso había intentado.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí?-

Un hombre mayor los miraba con severidad. Finalmente, no tendrían que pasar la noche ahí.

Oo-Oo-Oo

-Es increíble que nos haya creído- comentó Tomoyo, dos días después de lo ocurrido.

-¿tu lo crees? pienso que la excusa que le dimos fue muy razonable... después de todo, una parte era muy cierta. Te quedaste a hacer el servicio-opinó Eriol.

-pero tu no...-contestó Tomoyo mientras trataba de caminar más lento, no quería llegar a casa aún-Tu estabas ahí para espantar... tienes suerte de que no le haya dicho a nadie-

-Mi querida niña, no le dijiste a nadie por que se que ya no eres capaz de hacerme eso... ¡a tu novio!-dijo Eriol mientras le tomaba la mano, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, aún no estaba acostumbrada a eso-la que tiene suerte eres tu, cuando mi club de admiradoras se entere de lo que eres para mi...-

-¿tan popular eres?-preguntó Tomoyo- ¡no creas que me siento celosa! después de todo dijiste que yo te había fascinado, encantado y que te habías obsesionado conmigo-agregó bastante apenada.

- y es verdad... aún eres mi obsesión, mi querida Tomoyo-dijo sonriendo ante la reacción de su compañera-diez años más y te pediré que seas mi esposa-

-¿No... no es algo pronto para eso?-de pronto se puso nerviosa.

-Tu catorce y yo quince... No creo que sea muy pronto para eso... pero si quieres esperar por mi esta bien, después de todo, yo espere un año completo para que te dieras cuenta...-

-¿un año? ¿tanto? ¿por que?-preguntó Tomoyo confundida

-demasiadas preguntas... si un año, tú no te dabas cuenta y... por que quería ver si era cierto que en un día de invierno es mejor declararse-contestó Eriol, divertido por la reacción de Tomoyo.

-A mi no me importa si fue en un día de invierno o no... -comentó mientras soltaba la mano de Eriol y se sujetaba de su brazo- Cualquier día hubiera sido especial...-

Ambos rieron y caminaron por un parque que parecía sacado de una estampa de invierno.

Las patéticas notas de la autora:

¡Feliz año nuevo! (algo tarde par eso�)

espero que este año les traiga nuevas promesas y esperanzas y que realicen todo sus propósitos Y hablando de propósitos, déjenme decirles que pensaba estrenar otro año de escritora con una continuación de alguna de mis pobres y olvidadas historias pero ¿que creen? � alguien me chantajeo y me impuso una fecha limite de publicación y... bueno ningún capitulo iba a estar listo para ese día... así que pensé... una historia corta... Al principio quise hacer algo trágico (nunca he hecho algo así) y funcionaba pero (y a pesar de que la idea surgió de una canción bastante alegre) el exceso de canciones felices y alegres me bloqueo temporalmente y TT el tiempo se me venía encima y estaba desesperada... así que sali con otra de mis tontadas� (y un Tomoyo y Eriol para no romper con la costumbre)

Respecto a a historia... creo que he estado leyendo demasiadas historias Shojo... y supongo que eso lo dice Todo, además de que Tomoyo me salió algo vengativa... pero bueno no se puede ser dulce todo el tiempo, ¿o sí?

Bien en cuanto a lo trabajos anteriores, supongo que para finales de este mes podré acabar el séptimo capitulo de "quiero conocerte" y probablemente... el tercero de... ¡ya hasta se me olvido como se llama! (¿que clase de autora desobliga soy?) bueno lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta (de una depresión bastante fuerte�) y ni modo... ¡a fastidiarlos con mis historias! y antes de irme quiero decir que probablemente use este pequeño espacio para publicar otras historias cortas (para salvarme de mi negrera) y cosas así Y ya para de plano si despedirme, quiero "agradecerle" a mi querida hija, Daina-chan, su "apoyo desinteresado" por hacerme escribir...� ya pasate tu semestre. Y de paso a mi negrera, Fukaru-Rhyan,

Bueno, de nuevo agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer mis intentos de fics ya que sin ustedes yo no sería nada (ya me puse sentimental TT) Muchas gracias!!!!

Nos vemos!!!!

P.D � se lo que me van a hacer...


End file.
